Destino
by miyod
Summary: Decidir entre creer o no hacerlo. ¬¬ No sean vagos y léanlo [capítulos muy cortos, protagonista sin definir, actualización rápida] este es el Eligiendo caminos, le cambié el título movido a
1. El principio del fin

Malena.- uu No me gusta definir el personaje, así que no me pregunten quién era, ¡sólo imaginen! He intentado no utilizar adjetivos, ya que es necesario determinar el género; sin embargo es imposible en algunos casos. Por eso, las pocas veces que aparecen se encuentras en género masculino, por favor piensen en un protagonista y luego cambien el género para que corresponda. Y prometo actualizar muy rápido, no me maten por lo capítulos extremadamente cortos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo I - El principio del fin.**

Caminaba por entre la nieve, por esas calles habitualmente sitio de multitudes en donde ahora sólo se hallaban un puñado de personas. Una tormenta se avecinaba, todos querían llegar rápido a su casa. Concentrémonos específicamente en esa figura que avanza con dificultad entre la nieve.

Era muy difícil caminar. Debías estar muy atento en cuanto a dónde pisabas, el hielo era un fino barniz sobre la vereda, cosa que nunca presagiaba buen agarre. Iba muy lento, muy lento. Debido a la tardanza de sus pasos, nubes negras se precipitaron sobre el lugar antes de que este caminante arribara a destino, y sobre la ciudad empezaron a caer esas gotas heladas y ese granizo inusualmente grueso. Los trozos de hielo se irían haciendo más y más grandes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, algo muy peligroso si consideramos la fuerza que llevan consigo al caer, y lo impensados daños que pueden causar, llegando al punto de ser fatales.

-Tienen el tamaño… de pelotas de golf – pensó con sorpresa al observar uno de esos grandes proyectiles helados. Todavía le quedaba la mitad del camino. Tendría que recorrer uno o dos kilómetros más, pensó; mientras maldecía el horrible clima. Una piedra de hielo grande y puntiaguda planeaba caer sobre su cabeza…

-¡Córrase, por favor!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

CRACK, TUMP; se escuchó casi inaudible por el ruido de las gotas golpeando el suelo.Inconfuble sonido del hielo golpeando sin compasión algún ser vivo, un cuerpo encontrando cobijo en el suelo.


	2. Aviso en verso

Malena.- ¿Qué dicen, a qué personaje le doy el protagónico? ¿O prefieren que deje a la imaginación de cada uno sobre quién estamos hablando?  
Magdalena.- Yo prefiero que no hagas ninguna y dejes de torturar a las pobres mentes de los inocentes lectores con tus depresivos fics.  
Marilen.- En su defecto, termines "Lindas Torturadoras" o al menos le cambies el título, es horrible.  
Malena.-Ustedes sí que me levantan el ánimo, eh U�  
María Elena.- Como no mencionó nada de Beyblade aún, ni siquiera hace falta el disclaimer.  
Malena.- ¡Tragate esa, Aoki! nn  
Magdalena.- Dudo que le importe demasiado.  
Marilen.- Esto se está haciendo más largo el chap, ¿qué les parece si terminamos acá?  
MaE/Mal/Mag.- Oki.

* * *

_Eligiendo caminos, fic por miyod._

**Capítulo II  
Aviso en verso**

_(-¡Córrase, por favor!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas  
__CRACK, TUMP; se escuchó casi inaudible por el ruido de las gotas golpeando el suelo. El hielo que caía sobre algo, algún cuerpo encontrando cobijo en el suelo.)_

-¡(censurado)!- maldijo el protagonista con agresividad, dirigiéndose al accidental autor del empujón que acababa de recibir.

Siguió caminandoentrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver a través de esa gruesa cortina de agua y hielo.

Llegó a su hogar, colgó su abrigo, encendió la calefacción. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en su posición usual sobre su sillón predilecto, mirando por la ahora empañada ventana.Casi sin darse cuenta, su mente revivió el incidente, buscando respuestas.

-'Sería lógico quese estuviera apurando para llegar a refugiarse en algún sitio' -pensó, con calma, mientras sentía como el ambiente se calentaba- 'tal vez estaba corriendo. Es probableque no me haya visto debido al mal clima...' -continuó con su razonamiento- '...cuando por fin advirtió que yo estaba en su camino, frenó. ¿Pero por qué no se det...? Claro, el hielo sobre la veredda debe haberle hecho resbalar' -concluyó-. ¡Pero qué imprudencia! -murmuró, notando que su enojo revivía como una llama a la que le han devuelto el oxígeno- ¡Culaquier persona con un par de neuronas se daría cuenta delo estúpido que es corrersobre una superficie cubiertapor una capa de hielo! -dijo ya con enojo. Respir´´o un par de veces, y cerró los ojos, con cansancio.

TAC, TAC, TAC; golpearon tres veces el vidrio de la ventana. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cristal empañado, pero no notó nada extraño. Aunque…

Forzando su vista, cayó en cuanta de que una nota estaba enganchada al marco de madera, del lado exterior. Se levantóapuradamente y concuriosidad abrió la ventana. El viento helado plagado de gotas entró con apuro a la casa, mezclándose con el amigable aire cálido de la estufa. Apenas pudo agarrar la pequeña hoja ansiosa por escaparse y seguir la voluntad del arrogante viento, pero sus manos y vista ganaron al papel; inmediatamente cerró la helada abertura y se dispuso a examinar el mensaje de letra cursiva.

_Las manos del destino  
__habían escrito tu epitafio.  
__Mas la suerte ha sido bondadosa contigo,  
__pero el Gran Verdugo no es ingenuo._

_Debes pagar por el favor involuntario  
__del mártir por azar,  
__el Juez tomará  
__la decisión final._


	3. Chapter 3

Por una modificación en la historia, ésta ya no pertenece a Beyblade. Ahora puede ser encontrada (con el capítulo 3) en http/ ¡Saludos!


End file.
